My choice
by BumbleJay
Summary: Lucy leaves Fairy tail after a bad day. She ends up training and becoming really strong, a fated encounter leads her to a new guild, with new friends and new experiences. But when fairy tail comes calling, will she return, or fight for her new family. (Sorry for the bad summery. first story and all. Any way read and review. the ending will be deiced by you guys)
1. Chapter 1

~Lucy's P.O.V~

"Hey Mira can I get some lemonade please?" Mira smiled sweetly in my directions, but it wasn't aimed at me. Behind me Natsu and Lisanna where making out like there's no tomorrow. But Mira still bought me my drink. The guild had forgotten poor little Lucy, almost as soon as Lisanna came back. I'd been booted out of team Natsu, although no one had said it like that, they'd just stopped talking to me, and suddenly I didn't matter. I'd cried like any sane person, but I'd kept my mouth shut. Until something was officially said, I was going to shut my mouth and be a good little girl. I'd lived all my life like this. The only ones who still talked to me at all where, Levy, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy and happy. As I sat there drinking my Lemonade Natsu came over, with Lisanna in hand. Time's up. I turned to the happy couple.  
"Sup guys?" I asked Lisanna was basically bubbling with excitement. Natsu turned to me.  
"We think that you should leave the team and make room of Lisanna." Natsu replied. I was about to say okay, when lovely Lisanna chimed in.  
"I'm way stronger then you, and the strongest team needs the strongest." She said it as if I was meant to believe it. And I did, but not in the way she intended.  
"Your right Lisanna, but why you? Mira's a thousand times stronger, same with laxus." I'd gotten a little attitude in the weeks I'd been ignored. Natsu seemed hurt.  
"Luce! We're a team, we want people work well in teams laxus is a no go, and Mira doesn't do missions anymore. And apparently you can't resign quietly."  
"Whatever hot-head." I turned back to my drink. I had made quit a scena it appeared. The whole guild was staring at me.  
"Who's that again?" someone asked. I can say that at that moment I knew Fairy tail would forget me.  
"The girl Natsu always has to save. She can't do anything by herself." That stung. I was rather good, thank you very much. It just happened the Celestial mages where needed to power a lot of things. Like dooms day clocks, and doors to the past. I made sure not to cry as I finished my lemonade. I looked up to see my nakama staring at me with pity. To hell with this. I walked right over to Natsu and gave him a piece of my mind.  
"Alright Natsu. You want me to quit I, quit. But first I'm getting this off my chest." I took a deep breath preparing to lay into her. "You can't just go waltzing around here like you own the place destroying half the build with your idiotic fights with Gray. Then go off and save the day with help from your friends, but forget to mention them when you're recalling the story to your girlfriend. Then just because you want her on your team kick someone who helped form it. So screw you and your stupid team."  
"Lucy, we are doing this to make you stronger!" Erza interjected.  
"Whatever helps you sleep at night" I retorted. I was strong as is.  
"Lucy don't talk to Erza like that!" Lisanna chimed. I didn't hate her before, but I saw a pure darkness in her eyes now.  
"I'm not talking to yo Lisanna!" I snapped back.  
"Lucy don't talk to my sister that way!" Mira had finally noticed me, huh?  
"Whatever." I muttered as i stormed over to master office in a huff. I'd been planning on leaving for a while. I had loved Fairy tail when I first came, but all the near death misses, and betrayals gets you down after a while.  
I knocked on his door waiting for the come in. As I opened it, I saw him there staring gravely at the wall.  
"I know what you want Lucy, and I'll oblige if there isn't another way." He was staring at his feet now. I saw some tears in master's eyes. This alone made me want to stay, but I couldn't.  
"No master. There's no other way. I would like to quit fairy tail." Master lost it. He ran over and hugged me. "Oh master." I bent down and returned the hug.  
"Oh my little star. Where will you go? What will you do?" He asked me whilst we hugged.  
"I don't know where I'll go, but I want to train. I want to become stronger, so I can punch Natsu in his stupid face." That made master smile. I loved when he smiled. It always brightened my day.  
"Give me your hand Lucy. I'll remove the fairy tail sign." I did as he told me, and placed my hand in his. He ran his fingers around the edge, and it disappeared. "Come back for a visit once in a while okay?" I nodded at his last request of me. And walked out the front door. I smiled at my nakama who all looked worried. Assuring them that I was fine. I walked past Natsu, lisanna and Erza with a deathly calm. I knew more than just Natsu would have to agree for me to be gone, and Gray would never do a thing like that. So Erza must have agreed. What a bad person.

Whilst I had told the master I had to plans to go anywhere I really did. For the last 2 weeks my room had been packed away. I only stopped there to grab some cloths and money and say good bye to the landlady.  
I hopped on the train, set on my destination.

~Time skip, 1 week later~  
~Yasie no forest~  
~Lucy's P.O.V~

I stretch as I entered the forest. My mum had told me about it years ago. This was the place she had trained. It was said to be a key point of magic. I have no idea why, but this is my training ground now. I have told my spirits not to help me out, unless I was on the brink of death. Acquiesce was fine with that. The others agreed after a while. Apart from Loke. He said he'll stop by once a day. He's a good friend. He's also offered to teach me to fight. Who knows this might just be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

~Time skip two weeks later~  
~Lucy's P.O.V~

I was running through the forest as fast as my body would allow. I heard the snap of a twig behind me. _'Shit he's catching up!' _ I was about to take a sharp turn when I felt something hit my body, forcing me to the ground.  
"Sorry Princess, you need to be faster." Humph. Loke had caught me. It had taken him longer, but he'd still caught me. "You have gotten faster, but not fast enough." I sighed.  
"Well it's only been a few weeks. Guess only time can give me what I need." I smiled at Loke as he gave me his hand. "Thanks Loke" He smiled at me, and returned to the spirit world. I sighed and took a seat on a fallen tree. My muscles where killing me. Everyday Loke had dropped by to train me, I was sore all over. But I had no time to rest; I had to get back to camp before nightfall. Even after two weeks I barely knew the layout of Yasie no forest.  
The trek was long and hard. I don't know why, but I had set up camp in a cave on a steep hill. I suppose even if I was in the forest alone, I was still paranoid. I mean, come on, I'm in the forest _alone_ that smells like trouble.

When I got 'home' I couldn't wait to get to bed, but I still had chores to do. I started my dinner. It was a rabbit I had caught with one of the traps I'd learnt (Poor thumper), mixed with a few herbs. I moved the rock in front of the door, so that the wind didn't blow in. By that time my dinner was done. I eat slowly, going through my time here in my head. I wonder if fairy tail misses me? I doubt they've even noticed my absents. Maybe Gray and Juvia but Natsu? Or Erza? Highly unlikely. That was a sad thought. But I wouldn't cry over it. I had promised myself not to shed one more tea over Fairy tail. I was going to live my life for me.

~Fairy tail~  
~Gray's P.O.V~

"But master why won't you tell us where Lucy is!" I slammed my fist on his desk. It'd already been 3 weeks. Where was she?  
Wendy, had this crazy idea that she'd quit. But Lucy loved Fairy tail. She's never quit. Would she?  
"Gray I told you, I can't tell you." Master was sitting there with his sake. Why can't he tell me? He did know where she was, right?  
"But master, Juvia is worried about her. No mission should take 3 weeks!" Poor Juvia, the first week Lucy hadn't come back, she'd cried for days. She hadn't even been in the mood to hang out with me lately.  
"Juvia, I told you. Lucy didn't want me to tell anyone. I'm sorry." He had just finished our conversation. I wonder why Lucy didn't want us to know where she was? I looked over to see Juvia on the brink of tears.  
"It's alright Juvia. I'm sure she's just went off to train, and prove Natsu wrong." I hope so, myself. Juvia smiled at that.  
"Juvia is sure she did."

~Master's P.O.V~  
~Flashback~

_Lucy was about to leave my office, I might never see her again. Just before she opened the door she turned back to me.  
"Oh master and one more thing."  
"Yes my child?" This couldn't be good.  
"Could you not tell anyone I left? I don't want to worry them." She smiled what would be the last smile I saw from her for a while.  
"Yes child, I won't tell anyone."  
"Thank you master." And with that she left. I won't see for who knows how long._

End flashback~

"Why didn't Lucy want me to tell her friends? Hmmm…."

~Time skip 9 weeks later~  
~Lucy's P.O.V~

"Oh my god! That was so much fun!" I squealed. For about 3 months now I had been living in Yasie no forest. Loke true to his word had taught me hand to hand combat. We'd been training every day for hours at a time, so I was fairly good by now. We had just finished up what Loke liked to call 'Bravery Taring' I liked to call it 'jumping of a really high cliff into a deep pond'. But man it was fun. "You coming down man?" I yelled up to him.  
"Can't this suits a very good suit!" He yelled back. Sure it was. I bet he was just too scared.  
"Whatever man! This is great." Ha there's nothing like a rush of adrenaline to get you pumped. I t reminded me of Fairy tail a lot. Oh god not this again! Why am I thinking about them? There my past, not my now! Shit, shit, shit!  
"it's alright to think about your past, princess." I turned around to see Loke sitting on rock. "They were a major part of your life. And Jumping of a giant cliff, I seem to remember something about Gray doing that once."

"Jump off it? No way, he made an ice slid and slid down. No way would that be more fun than jumping of it."  
"Right the slid. He yeah I remember you telling me something about that." He stopped for a minute. "Princess, do you ever think of going back to fairy tail?"  
"Well yeah, I do. Bu then I remember the pain, and curse myself for being so weak. One day I do plan to return, but not as a fairy." Loke let the sentence hang in the air. I turned to see, what he was thinking only to realise he'd gone back to the spirit world. "Figures." He's not so good with the topic of fairy tail, it makes him sick. All well. Time to get back to magic training. I may have gotten stronger physically but I wanted to get stronger spiritually to, so that I could summon more than just one spirit at a time. So I went to work.

~Massive time skip 7 months later~

~Lucy's P.O.V~

"Here you go Loke. Make sure to give it to master. Kay?" I said handing Loke the letter I had written.  
"I know Princess. You told me 10 times already." He groaned back.  
"Sorry Loke it's just important to me."  
"I know princess. And I'll be sure to give it to master. See ya." Loke have me a Fairy tail good bye and was gone in a blazing light. Please be okay Loke.


	3. Chapter 3

~Loke's P.O.V~

I took the letter Princess had given me. I knew who it was for, but not what it was about. She'd told me over and over again to hand it to master, and nobody else. Don't know why, but I'll do what she's asked.

~He celestialed away~  
~Fairy tail~

It's been 10 months since I was here last. God only knows what's happened between now and then.  
I hate to go in, but I got to do it for Princess. I slam the doors open. There's a fight between Natsu and Gray. I'm pissed at that. Natsu was the main cause of Princess Upheaval. Gray's okay. He was always nice to Princess, so I don't mind him. But I notice the fight stoped with in the first few seconds after I'd opened the door. The whole guild seemed to shut up at my entrance. It was Gray who broke the silence.  
"L-loke? If you're here does that mean that…." He was worried about Lucy. Maybe Virgo would win that bet I'd made with her.  
"No Gray, sorry just me. Although I do have a letter from her." I said holding up the letter. I saw Gray's eyes widen, he obviously wanted to read it. I smiled at him sadly, but walked past him to master. "Here you go master. Special delivery from Lucy." He held the letter out to master, who took it with shaky hands. Unfolded it and read it once. I saw tears well up. What had she said? My curiosity was peeked.

~Masters P.O.V~

Oh Lucy child. Who knew you hurt so much on the inside? I looked up to see the whole guild staring at me. Guess I should read it out loud.  
"Fairy tail, you may or may not have noticed, but for the last 10 months we have been missing something. Our shining Star, Lucy Heartfillia! 10 months ago she quit fairy tail, to train, and prove that she was strong." I heard her nakama gasp, I looked over to see Juvia crying, holding Wendy, who was also crying. Levy was holding on to Gajeel, and Gray seemed frozen. He just stared at me. Poor kid. I sighed inwardly. "The reason she left was because she felt abandoned. Her nakama kicked her out of there team, the guild believed she always needed saving and her nakama turned their back on her! This is a letter from her addressed to the guild!" I saw confusions on a lot of peoples face. Had they forgotten Lucy already? Then I heard the whispers.  
"Lucy wasn't she that girl, with the keys?" "I think so, I can't really remember, it's all fuzzy." "Oh that girl who cos-played all the time!" "Now I remember! She was part of team Natsu, before Lisanna returned. But it's still fuzzy." Oh god they had forgotten her! I coughed and bought the guild's attention back to me. I saw Loke in the corner seething. I hope he didn't start a fight. I started to read the letter out loud.

_"Hi Fairy Tail, long time no see.  
I don't even know if you remember me, the last time I saw you all you said some hurtful things. I hope this letter finds, my Nakama in the best of health. The rest of you…. Muh. Some say times heals all wounds, but there've never been hurt like how I was. I swear my heart broke that day. The only thing that's kept me going was Loke, turns out he's Grate Company._

_Master I know I told you I'd be back, but I don't think I will. Truth be told I might stay where I am for my life. It's pure bliss. But the thought of never having a hot shower is scary, so I might not. But I do hope our paths cross again, and when they do I hope to find you as fit as ever._

_To my Nakama I say this. Live your life on your terms. Don't be pushed around by anyone. Because that pain you feel will build up. I hope we meet in this life again. I miss you more than anything._

_Oh and p.s Gray keep beating Natsu up for me, okay?"_

The bottom of the page was littered with tear marks. Poor child. I wish her the best of luck in her life, and hope to see her barge through our guild one more time.

~Gray's P.O.V~

Lucy's….. Not coming back? But, she's one of my best friends. Wh- I looked over and saw Natsu's idiotic face click. He must have just noticed Lucy's absence. Most of the guild had the same face. They'd all forgotten Lucy.  
"Who could you guys forget Lucy?" I seethed. I looked up and saw Natsu staring at me. Tears in his eyes. Erza was crying on the floor.  
"Ho-how could we forget Lucy? I can't even remember her face!" Erza sobbed. I heard the shouts go up.  
"Lucy's gone? Why'd we say all that stuff anyway?" Jet yelled.  
"I don't know" Bisca replied. She was holding on to Al. I don't get it, they'd made her upset and she'd left the guild, why are they all upset?

~Natsu's P.O.V~

It felt like a fog was being cleared from my head, Lucy. The memory of her was still foggy, but I remembered her now. She was my Nakama. And I said such things to her?  
"Lucy." I whispered staring at Gray. I saw a flash of orange behind me and turned around just in time to get punched by Loke.  
"You don't get to say her name. Not after the pain you put her through." If a look could kill, I'd be dead. Anger flared everywhere in his face. He had every right to. We had hurt Lucy.

~Lucy's P.O.V~

Someone's talking about me. Hmm, Loke must be at Fairy tail. I wonder how they are. 10 months is a long time to be stuck in this forest. I've been thinking of going and joining another guild. But I think I'll complete the year here. It is lovely. I've been thinking of a guild to join, but none seem… Right.  
Mermaid heel, has too many girls. Blue Pegasus is terrifying with all the flirting. Lamia Scale, is too close to fairy tail for my liking. Raven tail's to dark guildy for me. And even though I hate most of Fairy tail, I'd never join Sabertooth.  
I think my best chance is to join a small guild. I might not get to go on legendary missions, but who knows I might make real friends.


	4. Chapter 4

~Natsu's P.O.V~

The guild was in despair. We had forgotten Lucy, and that was even the worst thing we had done. We had hurt her so much that she had left Fairy tail. We were the worst kind of people. I needed to forget Lucy again, but I have no Idea what happened the first time.

~Once again, a time skip. 3 months~  
~Lucy's P.O.V~

I should have left already. But I'm still undecided of what I should do. I keep looking to the starts for guidance. There might be a sign from my mother up there, but that's just wistful thinking I guess.

I was sitting in my favourite spot in Yaise no forest. It was the place I'd jumped from. For some reason I had taken a shining to it. Maybe it was how the water felt on my feet, or the sounds of the birds that came done for a drink. I don't know but I loved it. On this day the sun was high, and the breeze was cooling. There was no sound at all.  
Until I heard someone crashing through the forest. It wasn't Loke. I hadn't seen him for a month; I'd asking to be left alone to think of what to do next. And besides this person was too loud.  
I sighed inwardly. 13 months and not a single person had been here. I looked once more to the sky. Maybe this was the sign I'd been waiting for. I stood up and went in search of the noise (Note: For some reason I'm thinking of a horror movie as I write this. I mean come on, girl in the forest alone walks towards a sound? Seems stupid.)  
It wasn't hard to tell where she/he was. They were not at all quite in there hast of the forest. I walked over, not even shifing a leaf, and steped right into her path. It turned out to be a little girl. Now this was intresting.  
"Hi sweetie what are you doing in this forest all alone? Hmm?" I gave her my best charming smile, and….. Scared the hell out of her cause she started wailing. "Oh honey i-I'm sorry. Please stop crying!" I begged. When had kids gotten so hard to control?  
"P-please help me! There's a bad person chasing m-me!" she wailed cling on to me. Someone's chasing her? I looked over her shoulder and saw a girl with raven coloured hair. She was staring at me with disbelief, as I pulled the girl behind me.  
"Who are you? I didn't think anyone lived out here!" She called over. Her eyes shifted from me to the girl.  
"Who I am doesn't matter, but what does is I'm not going to let you hurt this child!" I screeched running at her.  
"Wha-" I hit her in the face, sending her flying back. She stood up like it was nothing. "Why are you defending that demon!" She yelled. Demon? I looked behind me to see the kids eyes pure black. Shit, I'd been had. As fast as I could I spun around and shot and the child, slamming her in the face. Braking whatever spell she was casting. The raven haired girl ran over and tied her hands behind her back, locking a necklace to subdue her power.  
"Thanks, even though you did help her out." She placed the kid on her shoulder. "Her names Isabella, she's wanted for murdering her own family. Lost her mind over something. I'm Starla by the way."  
"Lucy. Why where you after her?" I know she killed someone but for what reason was Starla chasing her.  
"Hmm? Oh I took the mission. I'm a wizard of the spring time guild." A guild wizard? "Anyway why are you out here?"  
"I've been training for the last year. I wanted to become a stronger wizard. But now I don't know what to do." I looked down unsure of how to deal with her.  
"Well I didn't know you a year ago, but your strong now. If you want I'm sure you could come join spring time, we're not famous or anything, but we get the job done." An invite? To a guild. Humph looks like signs are real.  
"I'd love to." I squealed. I hope mum had sent this to me. It was some good luck.

~Skip to Lucy getting her spring time emblem~  
~Lucy's P.O.V~

"Master I'm back!" Starla called throwing open the guild doors. I looked around the guild. It was beautiful, made out of marble with flowers growing around it, given it a somewhat Greek look. The guild was on an island not far off sure, there were a few buildings around, but the guild was rather far away from them. The members where I mixture to. From some elegant looking ladies to a bunch brawling in the corner. A little girl sat on the counter at the back. She smiled at Starla and me. Wonder who she is. "Hiya master!" Starla called to the little girl. She was the master? That little girl? "Master Lucy here wants to join our humble little guild." I smiled at her. Maybe this wasn't such a good Idea.  
"I know what you're thinking. And yes I am a little young. But my age doesn't decide how powerful I am. My Name is Amber-Gray. But you call me Amber. What's your name?" Such pretty eyes. I felt like I should tell her everything about me, but she only asked my name so that's what she got.  
"L-Lucy." Wow this kid was the master? She was staring at me with such intensity.  
"Lucy huh? Well if you really want to join you're welcome to. Starla can place the emblem on you" she went back to drinking her milk. Funny kid.  
I turned around and saw Starla pull out a stamp.  
"Where do you want it and what colour?" I showed her my shoulder and asked for it in gold. It turned out to be a cherry blossom, blossoming. It was beautiful.  
Starla smiled at me and showed me around.  
"Okay, since our Guild master is 9 we can't, get any booze here. But that's okay. Not far from here is a bar, they sell to us pretty cheap, as long as master doesn't buy it. Over there's the request board. We don't get many world ending requests out here. Umm lets see, of right Luna runs a café up stares, they have the best muffins _ever. _Umm and that's really it. Oh yeah and just off to the right are the guild dorms. Me and my team share one together. So what ya going to do first?" Starla talked a lot.  
"I guess, I'll go on a mission." It as true, I needed money so a mission might be good.  
"Oh I'll come with you then. Come on." She tugged me over to the request board.  
"Wait didn't you just get back?"  
"Oh yeah, no biggy, I love doing missions, and since my team members are still on there mission I'll go on one with you, kay? Kay." I have no idea ehat just happened but I think I'm on her team.  
"Oh hey this looks good. It's only a few bandits, we have to round up. Easy peasy." True I did look easy, and the reward was high.  
"Hye Starla how much is rent?" It was a good question.  
"80.000 jewels pure month., that's why I live with two other people." 8-80.000 a month? No way I can afford that!  
"Hmm? Oh if you want you can live with me. The houses are designed for 4 anyway.  
"Y-yes please."  
"Grate! Welcome to the team. Teehee." Did she really just teehee?  
"wait, don't you have to ask you other members?"  
"Hmm? Oh no. it's my team, and we were looking for a fourth person. Plus your strong, pretty, you made me laugh a lot on the way here. Your grate."  
Oh how sweet. "Thanks Starla. Now let's go kick some bandit ass!"


	5. Chapter 5

~Time skip, to after Lucy's first mission~  
~Lucy's P.O.V~

Turns out Starla's really strong. She can kick some ass. She told me she uses, Luna magic, taking her strength from the moon and stars. Her team mates are nice, but the pensility is the opposite of Starla. While she's bubbling with excitement, they seem cool and collected. Scythe, the youngest, has hair as black as night, and is a dragon slayer. Seriously how many are there? Katharine was white hair, and seems rather elegant, she uses such polite terms, but master said, she has a dark side. She uses vampire magic, as she calls it. She sucks the life force and magic out of her enemy. It would be impossible to fight her. They all welcomed me with open arms, mostly casue it means paying less rent each. But still, they were nice.

~Time skip 1 year~  
~Natsu's P.O.V~

Fairy tail, was back to how it should be. Cana getting drunk, me and Gray fighting, and Erza being bossy as usual. It turned out that Lisanna wasn't good on a team, so she no longer came along with us. It was impossible to forget Lucy, and whenever her name was mentioned the guild would go silent for days at a time. We still missed her.

"Natsu, hurry up!" Erza called dragging her luggage behind her.  
"Aye ma'am!" We were going on a mission to rescue a young lady from a dark guild. Apparently she had been kidnapped for ransom.  
~Skip to the guild~

"Natsu, Gray go find the girl! I'll take care of these people!" Erza yelled.  
"You heard her Natsu, let's go." Gray called back over his shoulder. As we ran I started to feel sleepy, before I knew it I had collapsed on the floor, asleep.

I awoke with my hands tied behind me and my magic supressed. Erza and Gray where next to me in the same position. I looked up to see the entire dark guild gathered around us, in front of us was the master. Next to him was a blonde haired girl in a fancy dress, she looked up and my heart stopped.

~Lucy's P.O.V~

Sigh. Fairy tail, of course. There was Gray, who I sent a small smile at; a light blush crept onto his checks. Beside him were Natsu and Erza. Staring at me. I didn't even look at them.  
"Fairy tail right? You guys don't recognize a trap when you see one! HA!" The guild master called out. Well even if they are here I got to complete my own mission. The guild master was wanted for slaughtering a whole town, the guild was just an added bonus. I giggled slightly, and every head turned to me.  
"Neither do you Tempos Lillico. Under the order of the kingdom of Foria, I place you under arrest."  
"What? Sweet child you were just the bait, you have no authority or power." He boomed laughing, the whole guild joined in.  
"No? We'll see." In the last year I had learnt a lot of spells from Starla, and I unlashed one then. My eyes glowed gold, and my hair flew around my face.  
Star's in the heavens  
rain judgment down on me.  
Perishing all those I see as enemy's  
gate of the heavens I open thee  
Star's judgment

Lights glowed down from the ceiling, hitting each guild member with such tromendes force. I saw Team Natsu's eyes widen. Good.  
"Gate of the lion, I open thee!" loke appeard.  
"Sup princess?" He looked around to see the guild in tatters, and fairy tail sitting there stunned. He sighed. "What did you do now?"  
"so little confidence. Nothing alright, it's just I'm a bit low on power, so could you carry the guild mater, the bounty on his heads too high to just leave."  
"Sure thing princess." He knew me to well to ask about fairy tail. As we walked past them they called up.  
"L-Lucy! We missed you so much!" Matsu yelled, I shot him a glare, and wrinkled up my nose. If master was here she'd have pointed out a lie. I kept walking.  
"Lucy when you got that strong" Erza asked. During 2 years of constant training. I kept walking.  
"Lucy, if you aren't going to talk to us, at least get these ropes off!" Natsu is such a pest. But that did make me turn around. I skipped Erza and Natsu, and headed straight for Gray. I used golden slash to cut it. I stood up and stared walking again only to feel Gray grab me from behind and hug me.  
"Lucy, I missed you so much." He whispered.  
"I missed you too." I whispered back. He let go and I continued walking. I could hear Gray crying and felt like running back, but I had to keep going.

~Natsu's P.O.V!

Lucy. We miss you. I'm sorry. Before she's left the building, I brake.  
"LUCY! WE WILL GET YOU BACK, YOU'RE OUR NAKAMA AND WE WILL BRING YOU HOME!" I shout at her. She turns back. A deathly glare on her face.  
"I am home, Natsu." Her voice is barely a whisper.  
"WE WILL GET YOU BACK LUCY!" I yell once more.  
"Beat my guild in the Grand Magic Games, and we'll see." She shot back  
"Who's your Guild!?" I yell back, how can I beat a guild I didn't know the name of.  
"Figure it out." With that she walks out the building right next to Loke.

~Skip back to Fairy tail`  
~Gray's P.O.V~

We saw Lucy. We saw Lucy. We walked into the guild carrying a huge weight on our sholders.  
"What's the matter with you 3?" Mira asked as we sat down. I look up and stare at her for a moment.  
"We saw Lucy." I say. The whole guild turns to stare at me. Shock on their faces. It was master who asked.  
"What do you mean Gray?"  
"We got caught in a trap, that sent us to sleep, the girl who we were meant to rescuer was Lucy. Turns out it was just a ruse to be kidnapped. She's working for a different guild now, and the guild master was her target. She took the whole guild out with a single spell." Master stared at me.  
"Do you know wha guild?" Levy asked  
"No. But she said if we beat her guild in the Grand Magi Games, she might come back." I answered.


	6. Chapter 6

~Lucy's P.O.V~

"You really said that Lu-Chan?" Scythe asked staring at me with those large eyes.  
"Yeah, I did."  
"B-but Lu-Chan I don't want you to go!" Even though Scythe was more mature then Starla, she was very childish.  
"I'm not going any were. Master doesn't want to draw any attention to the guild, and even though I've been begging for the last year, I know she'll never let us in the games. So no need to worry." I smiled at Scythe who just shifted unconfutable from foot to foot. "What?" I asked. They were all avoiding my eyes.  
"Well ya see Lucy, I knew how much you missed those big events so Ikindawentandgotmasterspermi ssionforustoenternextyearsgr andmagicgames (- I kinda went and got permission for us to enter next year's Grand Magic Games)" My heart stopped. I might actually have to go back to fairy tail. But slowly a smile crept onto my face.  
"Perfect. I get to show those at Fairy Tail just how strong I am. Katharine can you do you evil laugh for me? Please?" I begged her. Her evil laugh is so sinister. I loved it.  
"….No." She answered.  
"Orrrrr." What a letdown. "Anyway there's no way for us to louse ageist Fairy Tail." I smiled at my Nakama.  
"You know what Lucy? You're right. We'll win and show them that our Little Lulu is a force to be reckoned with! Come on we're going on a mission! WOOT!" Starla ran off the request.  
"I love her but she's to childish sometimes." I Laughed with my Nakama. This was going to be an intense year.

~Back at Fairy tail~  
~Gray's P.O.V~

Lucy might come back if we beat her guild. But she didn't tell us there name.  
"Hmmm. Lucy wouldn't say something so drastic without good cause. Her guild must be really strong." Master chimed. "If that is so. Next year we will compete in the Grand Magic Games and win, for Lucy."  
A roar went up throughout Fairy tail. But i knew Lucy had no intentions of returning to fairy tail. I doubt she will even be there.

**(Wow really short here. hahaha. well anyway this is more of a filler. The xt chapter will be super mega awesome! -ROAR- i Roar at all of you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(I live! Sorry about the lack of activity, but school's been having exams. I finally got a moment to just write so I'm a doing it. Can I get a woot woot? Anyway someone pointed out that the story was a little hard to read, so I'm changing the way I write it. Hope it makes it easier. **

**Oh and thank you to everyone who reviewed or faved it, I wove you all QuQ)**

**Time Skip 8 Months****~  
~****Lucy's P.O.C**

"And I punched him. He was crying like a baby without her bottle!" Starla exclaimed. Everyone roared with laughter. For the last 8 months I had been training with team Endless night. Master had announced that my team and her own little sister, a girl named Dianna, would be participating in the Grand Magic Games.

Dianna looked just like her sister. With the same shade of blond hair, and the same intense blue eyes. Only a few things told them apart. One was that, unlike master, Dianna's hair feel straight down her back, instead of being in wavy pig tails. Another being that Dianna was 5 years younger them Amber, making her only 6! I shudder to think of how powerful those two will be when they are older. Scythe's pretty sure they'll end up ruling the world; I know she's just joking, but still, scary.

It had turned out that, much like Masters Ability to sniff out the truth, Dianna's power also was about the truth. A simple wave of her hand and every bad memory would come flying back, along with all the pain and suffering. It was terrifying, but very helpful. She was training me not to feel anything for fairy tail, just encase I was to fight them.

Personally I would love to fight most members of fairy tail. But if I was pitted against someone I still called Nakama, I would freeze up. There was no way I would or could hurt Wendy or Levy and Gajeel, and I think I'd be destroyed if I was pitted against Gray. No matter what Guild we belonged to, he'd always be my best friend.

**Day of the Grand Magic Games**

It's kinda saddening to see that the world goes on without you. Last time I was in Crocus I had been a mage of Fairy tail, fighting for the honor of my guild. Now I'm here to destroy them and proclaim my new guild as the best. The world keeps on spinning, I guess.

If I could I was going to avoid showing my face until Spring Time had wiped the floor with fairy tail. But, I really wanted to see my Nakama if fairy tail. I'm sure Gray and Wendy will be protesting in the Games, so I want to see them without letting them know which guild I'm in. Dianna suggested I hide my face in a cloak in the games. That's probably the best thing, I mean apart from the possibility that one of the Dragon slayers will smell me out, it should work. I'll probably get Starla to shine me in moon dust, hiding my smell.

I shook myself out of those depressing thoughts. Have to stay focused on the goal.

Me and Starla where in the room that had been provided for us. I had no interest in the city, and Starla had proclaimed.

"It hasn't changed since it was built" Since it was built? That was over 400 years ago! I have no idea how she knew what I looked like back then, but there's never any point auguring with her when her minds set.

Scythe and Dianna had run out into the city as soon as we had arrived, with the intention of doing everything. They had dragged Katharine off, since she had bought all the money and had no intention of letting those two running around with so much.

As I sat quietly on my bed reading a book, Starla broke into my head.

"Hey Lulu, why don't you go see fairy tail. I mean you miss them and all." She smiled a toothy grin at me. Gosh how could someone so strong bee so darn cute?

"I really don't want to see all of them. Just a few. So if I go off with the intention of finding some, I'll only run into them all."

"Life's too short to live with hatred Lulu. You're already 23. 30 if you count the 7 years you spent frozen."

"23 still young. When I'm 30 I'll start forgiving. Till then….." I let the sentence hang. Till then what? I'll hate them? I'll wish unimaginable pain on them? No. I could never do that. I guess underneath all my anger I still cared for them. Stupid emotions.

"Hey you don't know if you'll make it to 25, much less 30. The life of a mage is full of life and death daily. So get your ass out there and go say hi to fairy tail!" Sufficed to say she _literally _kicked me out.

As I walked down the street, rubbing my still sore tush, I couldn't help but remember the happy times I'd had here.

The time Natsu had kicked the twin dragon slayers bootees. The time Laxus had defeated all 5 members of raven tail. Or when Erza had killed all 100 monsters. But they were weighed down by the time Blare had threatened Bisca's kid, or when i had been hooked up to the time door, almost dying. I swear Fairy tail is a magnet for bad karma.

I laughed softly do myself. Of course they were a magnet. With so many powerful mages in the spot light all the time, every hoodlum would be out to beat them. Just to prove their strength. And being so strong of course they'd be called upon to stop the world from ending.

I turned a corner, blindly walking to the roundest tavern in Crocus. Only Fairy tail could cause that much noise.

I stood at the open door, looking into see everyone drinking, laughing and having a blast. While Spring Time Is grate, no one can party like fairy tail. I laughed inwardly when I saw Cana passed out from drinking too much, Natsu brawling with Gajeel and Gray striping. Oh god why'd everything have to be so fun with them?

Master stood up calling the guild to attentions. No one had noticed me so I just stood ready to hear what the old man had to say.

"Listen up brats! This year we can't afford to lose, cause if we do there's no way we'll see Lucy! So tomorrow when the games Begin you are all going to work 10,000% ya got that!?" heh. Master. You could always give the best speeches, boosting everyone at the same time. But I had come to see the guild and standing in the door way would get me no were.

"Old man, you were always the optimist, weren't you?" I pulled myself from the door frame and stood there, all eyes on me. I saw some new faces, who had no idea who I was, and some old grinning from ear to ear. I looked over to see Gray in his boxers. This guild.

"Gray." He looked at me expecting something, when all I had to say was. "Put some cloths on would ya?" He looked down shocked.

"When?" Oh man. I missed the fun times. I laughed out loud at that.

"Ya can travel the whole country, and I assure you there is not guild like fairy tail out there." My eyes glowed with something half way between sadness and amusement.

"Lucy!" Master run up to me hugging me crying his eyes out. "Waaaaaah! Lucy we missed you so much!"

"Wow, calm down gramps. I told ya I'd come for a visit so I came, alright. Please stop crying." I tried to pull him off me only to receive a slap in the head.

"Baka! Almost 3 years without a word. This does not count as a visit. You must come more often."

"Ow old man. That hurt. I would but the trips so long, and rent so high that I have to keep going on missions. And besides, surety….. Things kept me from returning" I made sure not to look at anyone in particular at that. They knew who they were.

I looked up to see Wendy running through the crowd. She Jumped into the air tackling me to the ground.

"Lucy-nee! I missed you!" She clung onto me like I might disappear at any given moment. Oh how cute.

"I missed you to Wendy" I hugged her back. She had grown, but underneath she was still that clumsy little girl I loved.

"Will you stay for a while? Please I haven't seen you in years." She eyes where so big and cute I just had to say yes. But when I looked at the clock, I saw it was almost midnight. Where had the time gone?

"Sorry Wendy, I can't. It's almost Midnight so I have to go. But how about when the Games are over, you and me go and catch up, hmm?" I could see she was on the verge of tears.

"O-okay Lucy-Nee. If you promise" Oh so cute.

"I'll pick you up and I'll spend the whole day with you kay?" I had totally forgotten the rest of the guild, who had just been standing there staring at the scene unfold. Shit.

"I should arr get going. Umm by." I turned around heading out the door. Everyone was still to frozen to follow me. I was half way up the street and about to breathe a sigh of relief when I heard 3 sets of footsteps. Oh man.

"Lucy" I blew a strand of hair out of my eyes, and turned to see Natsu with a determined look on his face. Followed short by Gray and Erza. I smiled at Gray.

"Cloths" He looked down to see he was in his under wear again.

"How does this keep happening?" I shifted a laugh. My smile was so wide at that, and when he looked up, he smiled at my smile.

"Lucy, I hope you know that we're determined to get you back. And we'll go through any other guild. That's a promise." He's eyes where so determined.

"You know, I wasn't even going to bother to come and find Fairy Tail tonight. I was hoping to catch the few people I wanted to see by themselves. It was one of my team mates who convinced me. She told me life's too short to spend on grudges. I can see now that it's true. And I do miss Fairy tail, but I'm going to fight with every fiber of my being to stay where I am now. And that, Natsu, is a promise to you." We held each other's gave for a few moments. Then his famous fanged grim spread across his face.

"I can't wait to see who's going to keep their promise." I laughed slightly. Just like old times.

"Me neither Natsu. Me neither. Goodnight. I'll see you in the games." I walked off sending a farewell sign at them. I was glad I had come tonight.

**(And done. Alright, stories kicking off now. But I am here to ask for your help. Someone hold me not to use the games they had in the actual story, and truth be told I was only going to use the mpf reader. Still am. So if any one has any ideas on what games should be played, suggest cause I can't think. Oh and fights for the games. You guys designed the teams that pass, and who the members are. You can also chose who fights who. Limited of course. I really hope you guys like it, and please review.  
P.s: That awkward moment when you realize you forgot to check spelling and see Natsu as Matsu...)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(READ BEFORE STORY! Okay this is at the bottom but I'll say it here to. If you have an idea on the games, o ahead and tell Me! Otherwise it will take longer for me to post so go, go, go!)**

**~Day of the Grand Magic Games: 7.00 am~**  
**~Lucy's P.O.V~**  
A trumpet blew in the distance; still close enough tho to wake me up. I could hear my team grudgingly waking up as well.  
"What's going on?" Dianna asked rubbing sleeping sand out of her eye and shifting a yawn. "It's too early to do anything."  
Do anything? Then it hit me. The entrance game was starting now. Shit! I jumped out of bed quickly scrabbling into my cloak and pulling the hood over. My team mates stared at me confusion showing on there still half asleep faces.  
"What are you doing Lucy-neechan?" Dianna asked, slowly rising out of her bed. She was so cute in her bunny panamas.  
"The Grand Magic Games are about to start."  
"But it's 7 am" Scythe whined, pulling her covers off.  
"Yep, and now we have to go and fight." Somehow the shock of finding out we had to participate this early in the morning got Katharine exited.  
"I always work best at day break!" She exclaimed pulling her own clothes on.  
"Welcome all! This year we're given you an early wakeup call!" Called the Pumpkin suited hologram. "For the past few years we have received way too many guilds participating, so we have been cutting it down to the best or luckiest 8! And this year is no exception!  
"This year we'll be playing a 'friendly' game of capture the flag!" I didn't like the way he said 'friendly' it had a sinister ring to it.  
"All 131 guilds will enter the arena, and the first to make it out with one of the 8 flags are the winners! The rules are as followed: 1: Any team who causes death will be eliminated. 2: All magic is allowed. And 3: Guild warfare is allowed. Good luck to all. Pumpkin out!" With that the hologram diapered. In its place a floating forest appeared. In front of us stairs appeared leading up to the forest. Well this would be fun, I can say that.

I felt a tug on my hand and looked down to see Dianna pulling me along.  
"Nee-Chan you spent over a year in a forest right?"  
"Well yeah, put this one seems larger." I said looking up at the somewhat ancient forest. I could practically feel the magic energy coming off it.  
I looked over at my team mates. Starla was grabbing her staff, which ended in a crescent moon holding a blue orb. The strange thing about the staff was that the orb was suspended in the air, not touching a thing. Scythe pricked up her eyes. She must have heard something.  
"There are monsters in there. A whole lot of monsters." A worried look crossed her face. There had to be a shit whole lot of monsters to worrier Scythe.  
"What'd be the fun if there weren't any monster?" I asked innocently. All four if then roared with laughter.  
"You may be right Lucy. Come on lets show those fairy punks who's boss." Katharine was never one to insult people. But she seemed exited. Possible from finding a fight she didn't have to old back in.

We raced up the steps. I looked around and saw other teams doing the exact same thing. I looked over and saw Team fairy tail. Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Gray and Cana. I smiled to myself when I saw Natsu looking around, maybe searching for me, maybe not. That guy is such an idiot. If he just looked a little closer, he'd see the stray strained of hair escaping from my hood. The same build and the same movements. I was saddened that he didn't know it was me. But I had to forge onwards.  
My team was the last to make it in. Well, we did have a 6 year old who had just woken up with us. But we would find this 'flag' first. We were going to win, and we were going to be in first place. After all we're fairy- Spring time. We're spring time….

….  
We'll win.

"Nee-Chan you went and got us lost!" Dianna complained.  
"I told you, I don't know my way around!" I protested.  
"But you lived in a forest!"  
"Yeah but not this one. Jesse." I sighed. "Scythe, what can you do?"  
"It'd be better if I'd done it earlier, when there were more shadows, but, I'll see what I can do" She sat down crossing her legs and entering a trance. She'd check every patch of darkness for a flag. The only problem was we couldn't move till she got back, and wear we were sitting made us sitting ducks.  
"I'm going to go over there now." Dianna exclaimed standing up.  
"I wouldn't if I were you Dai" Starla warned.  
"Well I'm me and you're you." She huffed walking off. Kids.  
A few minutes of silences went by. Then I heard Dianna's footsteps rushing back here. Followed short by 5 others.  
I looked up to see some small time guild staring at us.  
"Who brings a kid into a deadly computation?" A tall man with dark shades asked. He had black hair and a black leather jacket. I singled him out as the leader.  
"We do." Katharine answered.  
"That's got to be child labour. Who are you anyway?" 4 girls and a child didn't seem like much of a threat to them.  
"She volunteered. And we're Spring Time, who the hell are you?" Dianna asked. Naughty language.  
"Sweet little girls shouldn't be talking to us like that. Bah" He stuck his tong out much like Bishop (?) did. Gross. I tried not to gag.  
"One moment. Okay once, twice, shoot!" we were playing to see who had to get rid of these ibises. Dianna got the wrong end of the stick.  
"Alright here I go." She stared at them with glowing black eyes….

**~Natsu's P.O.V~**  
As we were running a felt a strong magic force. It reminded me of the time Lucy had used Heavens Judgment. I couldn't help but investigate.  
"Hey Guys do you feel that?" I asked changing my direction.  
"Yeah Natsu, it feels like Lucy's Heaven Judgment. Let me guess you want to take a look?" Erza asked following me.  
"You know it."  
We headed in the direction of the power, only to see 4 girls playing to see who would fight. The other team sweat dropped at that. Okay I get how you don't want others messing with your game, but really? And to top it off the one who had won was a kid! Probable only 6 or 7!  
She stood up and heaved a sigh. What kind of guild sends a 6 year old into a fight like this? I was about to interject when I noticed the kids eyes glowing black.  
She stared at the rival guild and muttered something that not even my sensitive ears could pick up. The next minute the whole guild was on the ground screaming in pain.  
Every one of us dropped our jaws. How could such a cute kid have such a dangers power? She turned around smiling at her guild members.  
"Did I do good Nee-Chan? Hmm? Did i?" She asked a girl in a black cloak, which hid her face.  
"You did, but you might kill them so let the spell up would ya? I don't want to be kicked out before I get a chance to fight him…." Him?  
"Fine Nee-Chan, whatever." She turned around and her eyes lit up white. The scram stopped and the guild members went silent.  
"E-Erza…." I whispered. To think such a guild had someone like that, at such a young age to boot!  
"I know Natsu, but whatever that kid did, it might be best to avoid a fight with them here. Who knows what kind of magic the others have…." True, it'd be best to avoid a fight, can't believe I'm saying this. Plus we had to get that flag.  
"Alright. Come one. There just sitting there, so they shouldn't be too much of a threat." We snuck away.

**~Lucy's P.O.V~**  
I'd heard them. But I felt it'd be best not to have a fight. Yet, anyway. We had to wait for Scythe to get back with the news.  
Minutes ticked by. I have no idea what happens to her when she does this,, but she always comes back with results.  
After about half an hour she gasped. Bringing herself back to reality.  
"Good news, a couple of idiots got the flag, by pure chance. There heading this back. We'll ambush them." With that Scythe waved her hand over the team and they turned into mere shadows. Waiting for their pray.  
Within a few seconds mages came crushing through the bushes, not even trying to contain there joy at finding a flag. I rolled my eyes at this.  
What Baka. If you got a flag then you should discreetly exit the forest. Not come barging in waving the flag around.  
"I can't believe we got it boss!" A small pinked haired mage laughed. She was very short and had glowing eyes.  
"I know! What a stupid place to put a flag. I told you my genius would lead us to victory!" The 'leader' exclaimed waving the flag from left to right. Baka. Scythe was up and she was going all out.  
"Genius you say? I place it purely on luck." She breathed, startling the leader into dropping the flag. "I'll take that. Thank you very much" She turned her shadow form into a solid entity picking up the flag.  
"Why you little bitch! I ought ta-" He was cut off as a wave of shadows slammed him into the ground.  
"Anyone have anything else to say?" She turned her eyes on the rest of the guild. They just ran of screaming.  
Scythe shifted a sigh. "I was hoping to get to fight….."  
"It's alright! You can have the first challenge if you like." I chippered at her. That gave her a smile.  
"Thanks Lucy."  
"No prob Scythe." I gave her a sweet smile and we headed off for the boarder.  
We ran into little challenge. It seemed most people had left the out skirts of the forest to search the darker parts. Not that I was complaining. We'd do plenty of fighting in the Games as it were.

Turned out that we finished last. But that was okay. We were new comers and we acted surprised and relived that we had past. But really we knew we'd pass. As we walked into the arena the Pumpkin Guy called out the people who had passed.  
"This is the first time for this guild competing, so let's give a big round of applause for Spring Time!" The crowd had no idea who we were. A few clapped, but if was mostly dead silent.  
"Ri~ght! So in 7th!" The Twilight ogre cowed cheered. I rolled my eyes. Really?  
"In 6th Place Quatro Cerberus!" huh so they made it to 6th Place?  
"In 5th Lamia Scale!  
"In 4th Mermaid Heel!  
"Coming up third it's every one's favourite boys, Blue Pegasus!" I saw Eve-kun. That guy looked so young, and so cute~  
"Coming in second, It's Sabertooth!" No matter what Sabertooth did, they'd always be a popular Guild, it seemed.  
"And the returning champions! It's Fairy tail!" The stadium went wild. God really? Sigh whatever. Let them cheer. Soon they'll be cheering us on.  
I looked over and saw Fairy tail eyeing us wearily. Oh right they'd seen Dianna use her dark memories. I bet there wondering what the rest of us can do. Heh. They'll find out soon enough.

**(Done! Wow what a long chapter. Alright this is it for maybe a week or so. I won't get time to write with exams, or even think up ideas. So like I said before. I you have an idea for what should happen in the games go ahead and tell me. I'll be your best bud**  
**P.S: To a random fairy. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge.)**


	9. Hiatus

**(Ha i bet you were expecting a chapter, well, yeah no.**

**I'm going on a short Hiatus for this story. I love how the chapters are going but i'm having some writers block for the games that should happen. So until then i'm going to be working on some Fluff or hey, maybe this idea that i'v had for awhile. I think it's good and hopefully i want get any writers block.**

**As i'v said in some of my other chapters if you have any ideas for the games, please, please tell me. I just can't think of one. -Ultimate never ending sigh- Well alright good bye, hopefully i'll post a new chapter soon, other wise, Mmmmm o_o. i don't know.**

**Oh and one more thing. Someone pointed out that my spelling sucks, well yes and no there. For one thing i keep forgetting to read over my chapters before posting to find any grammar mistakes or spelling errors. But i'm also an Aussie so Mom becomes Mum. And other words are spelled different here then they are in USA and Uk.**

**Well au revoir and i'll be back)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Grand magic games day 1**

**General P.O.V**

"The first game to be played in this year's games is called Stepping stones!" The Pumpkin headed mascot called out. "Please choose your participating member!"

"I'll go!" Wendy called in a small voice.

"I'm going to wipe the floor with these punks!" I girl named Alicen called from Twilight ogre.

"I'll do this one" Lyon said from Lamia scale.

"Don't diss the chubby!" Called the girl from mermaid heel (**Can't remember her name so if you know please tell me) **

"I'll shows these girls how to have a good time" Eve from Blue Pegasus said giving the girls a dreamy smile.

"I'm up" sting said looking over at the computations.

"It's all on me" Said a guy from Quatro Cerberus.

"Nee-Chan, can I go have fun? Please?" Dianna begged Lucy.

"Just don't kill anyone."

"Yay!"

"All our teams are decided so let's get on to the games!

"Now stepping stones is a game where the players have to move through the sky on enchanted stepping stones. The stones only last 20 seconds so move fast! Also a few have some surprises. Last on sanding gets the 10 points. Players please take your stance" The Pumpkin gestured to 8 stones that had formed just off the ground.

"Yay!" Dianna yelled jumping on one.

"They let a little girl in such a dangerous game?" Eve asked to no one in particular.

**Fairy tail on viewers**

"_And here with me today is former council member Yajima. Good to have you back" Said _**(I'm going to all him bill) **_Bill._

_"it's good to be back." Yajima replied._

_"And our special guest is the guild master of the new computations, Amber-Gray. She just happens to be 11 years old."_

"Gah! And 11 year old is the guild master!?" Makarov gasped.

_"Hi every one!"_ Chippered the sweet Amber-Gray. "_You can just call me Amber."_

_"Alright them. Amber is it true that your sister is competing?"_

_"Why yes. Dianna is a very good mage."_

_"WAIT YOU LET YOUR LITTLE SISTER IN THIS!?" _Yahima gasped.

_"I know she still needs to fine turn her magic but she's really quite strong. Just wait and see."_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Dianna's P.O.V**

The stones lifted me off the ground. I don't like heights. I hop Katharina catches me if I fall.

I saw the girl from Fairy tail eyeing me. I looked her in the eyes and smiled at her, she seemed put off. What a Meany.

"Little girl, it would be best to quit while you're still in one piece" The man from Sabertooth called.

"You know, you taste like fear. What are you afraid of?" The man relied back.

"I don't fear anything!" He snapped. "And quit tasting me" I stuck my tongue out at him. I was going to push him off first.

_"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" _The pumpkin man called out.

I jumped from my stone to stings. He gasped at my quick movements. I stared into his eyes, searching for his fear. Found ya! My eyes turned black and I infested his mind with thoughts of Fro dying, being tortured and anything I could think of. He gasped in pain, falling back. He plumed down to earth.

My eyes settled back into their normal colour. I looked down to see the stone slowly star to vanish. I jumped from it to another moving as fast as I could.

_"Unbelievable! The little girl from Spring Time sent sting to the ground without lifting a finger!" _The commentator said. Why'd he have to be so loud?

I Moved from stone to stone, avoiding attacks from the other players. I saw The girl from Twilight Ogre get hit by the snow from Eve.

"That was a good shot!" I called out to him. He stared at me blankly. "What can't I be nice?" I pouted.

"Umm, well you can lovely lady, but in this game off!" He was hit by the lady from Mermaid Heel.

"That wasn't very nice!" I screamed at her, she seemed confused then fell down screaming about her mum leaving her. People don't like me when I'm grumpy. I looked over to see it was only me, the white haired mage from Lamia scale and Wendy, the girl from Fairy tail.

"I don't want to hurt you girls. Give up now and you'll still get your points" Charming boy. But I was doing this for Nee-Chan and no way was I giving up. I looked into his mind searching for his fears.

"Gray's a better ice man then you. He surpassed Ur long ago. You'll never be as good as him" Both of the players looked at me. To little did they notice that 20 seconds had been up. The stones disappeared and both shot down to earth. I jumped with happiness, landing on an oddly shaped stone. Before I knew what happened, the world went dark and I was falling.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Dianna started falling. I gasped expecting her to go slack and float down to earth like the others. She didn't. Her speed increased. Gasps from the audience. I looked over at Katharine.

"KAT GET HER!" Katharine nodded. From her back large bat wings formed. I heard her scream in pain, and smelt blood. The next second she was in the air darting toward Dianna arms open.

She caught her just before she hit the ground. My guild ran over towards Katharine and Dianna. What had just happened?

"Oi pumpkin! Why didn't she go slack!?" Starla seethed. Under her hate filled eyes the other guilds, who had come to check on her, retreated.

"I-I don't know. That stone shouldn't even have activated after the last 2 fell" He cringed back from Starla's gave. If looks could kill, and I'm pretty sure Dianna's could, then we'd all have died.

"Starla, let it go" I whispered in her ear. "We need to wake her up."

"I'm sorry but the effect last a day. She'll just have to sleep it off."

"And if she has to fight?" I asked him. Really who wouldn't have the antidote?

"You'll need to bring in your reserve" Wonderful. Now he would be playing. Man this day gets better and better doesn't it?

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

As I carried Dianna to the infirmary, I was ambushed by Gray.

"You know, you remind me of someone I know."

"I get that a lot" I tried to walk past him but he just stepped into my path.

"What are you playing at? Why'd you tell this kid personal things about me."

"I'm sorry fairy, but I don't know what you mean" I had told Dianna nothing.

"Quit plating Lucy. Wendy told me what she said."

"Dianna has the ability to see ones greatest fears. Whatever she did up there was all her own. Now let me pass" I went to walk around him, only to feel his cold lips on mine. I pulled back gasping.

"What the hell man!?"

"I'll see you later Lu-Star" He walked off. Did Gray really just kiss me?

**( I would just like to apologise for this shitty chapter. I didn't know how to make it better, so sorry.**

**Also I am sorry for not updating in a while. I've just been working on another Fairy tail fan fic, What if. Go read it, it's like a billion times better than this.**

**I would also like to thank everyone who commented or gave me an idea for the games. I'll be using some of them. But now I'm at another problem. She I write all the fights or just the important ones? I don't know. Also who do you want to fight who? As I said you choose.**

**Oh and a big thank you to Rozinita for the idea of stepping stones. I hadn't even thought of that. So thank you J)**


	11. Chapter 10

**LUCY'S P.O.V** "

Nee-Chan did that man just kiss you?" Dianna ask staring at me with half closed eyes.

"Yeah. I guess he did."

"Do you have a boyfriend Nee-Chan?"

"Ah, gross. Boys are icky. Right?" I asked, eyes twinkling with our playful banter.

"Yeah, they are" Dianna breathed, falling back asleep.

"Sweet dreams Die" I kissed her forehead as I laid her down in our guilds medical room. I sat and waited for our guilds physician to appear.

Alar, our guilds physician, was the oldest person in our guild. A stock of white hair flowed down her shoulders, ending just short of her waist. Her eyes glazed over, were once the most startling blue in forie.

"Star" she greets me, not forgetting my alias. "You should return to you team mates. I doubt Dianna will be fighting anymore today."

"Yes Alar-Sama" I slightly bow to her before leaving the room.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

2 matches have already been fought by the time I arrive. Lamia scale had fought mermaid heel. It had ended in a draw, with 5 points going to both teams. Blue Pegasus had thought twilight ogre, ending in blue Pegasus victory.

"Star-Chan~" Starla called, pulling me over to her. "Guess what? I think we're fighting fairy tail" Starla released her grip on me to clap her hands together. Her face filled with joy, she seemed exited to beat them up. Me however, I was not. Scythe noticed my less the exited state. "Don't worry star-Chan. It won't be you." I knew better than to ask how she knew that. I had given up on discovering what made these people tick.

**Announcers p.o.v**

_"Well that was an interesting fight, wouldn't you sat Amber?" _

_"Sister" amber whispered. "Yes it was. Who new blue Pegasus boy didn't just flirt, they fought" Amber replied snapping back to reality. _

_"I believe your guild is fighting next Amber. What do you think the outcome will be?" Yajimaasked the 11 year old guild master. _

_"Hmmm. I couldn't say. I don't know who will be fighting. I'd need to know the circumstances of the fight before I could give my option." _

_"Well you'll get your wish. The next rounds about to be announced" Bill wave his hand down to the fighting area, where pumpkin man had just stepped out._

"Wasn't that a wonderful fight!?" Pumpkin man asked, as the crowd cheered. "Next in the ring is saber tooth" Starla started to deflate. "Vs Spring Time!" Hearing there builds name called out made all the Spring time members heads shot up. "For Sabertooth, fighting today is Rouge!" the crowd cheered, a few sympathetic sounds could be heard from around the stadium. "And fighting for spring time, Starla!" _Ambers head shot, 'this could be troublesome' she thought, as her face became an unreadable mask. _

_"Sorry Amber, but it seems your guild won't be gaining any points this round" bill said given amber a sorry look. _

_"Don't overlook Starla. We have an advantage here. Rouge doesn't know her Magic type, while we know his" Amber said, rather smuggle. _

_"That may be true, but rouge is an incredible powerful Mage."_

_"We'll see who comes out on top" Amber smiled sly. Totally relaxed on the fact that she knew Starla would win. _

**Starla's P.O.V**

Rouge huh. Well he seems like he could be some fun. I doubt it but maybe. My team wishes me luck. As i head into the area I get a few good lucks from other teams. They don't know what I'm capable of.

"Good luck to both of you" the adorable man in the pumpkin suit sad nodding at us both, before fleeing from the area.

"Starla!" Amber-Gray's voice rang down from the commentary box. "Don't louse!" I smirked. That was masters way of saying don't hold back

"I am sorry, but I will not go easy on you ma'am" did he just ma'am me? Oh I was going to. Beat him to a pulp.

"Begin!" pumpkin man yelled to us. Rouge's eyes turned black, and he charged. With little to no effort I raised my self into the air. My staff glowing blue. Below I saw a look of irritation on Rouges face. He hadn't expected me to know how to fly.

"I thought you said you wouldn't hold back!?" I yelled below. He frowned and shot forward towards me. I laughter and dodged his attack coming up behind him. I need him in the stomach sending him spiralling back to earth. I lowered myself and landed back to where I had stared from. I waited for Rouge to stand again. As he stood a growl escaped his lips. "Poor baby. Getting schooled by a girl must hurt. More so when I only used flying and pure strength to take you down~" I chimed at him. Anger flared a crossed what had once been an emotionless face. Master chose that moment to yell at me.

"I said win. Now win!" unfortunately for me, Rouge had chosen that moment to retaliate and attack me back. Slamming his fist, that was. Coated in shadows. I felt a fierce pain shoot throughout my body as I was thrown back into the wall. I guess all dragon slayers where tough.

Chocking on my own blood I stood up. I was more pissed then I had been in years.

"Now you've done it boy" I closed my eyes and started to chant. This was always a risky move. If he attacked during my spell I'd be the one hurt, not him.

"_I am the one who calls you forth  
I am the with the enemy  
I summon you, my servant  
Smite he!"_

I yelled the last word, my hand raised and pointed at Rouge. You could see my magic in the air now. Blue lighting flashing around me, my eyes wide and silver. I heard skin rip and looked down. Where my stomach should have been claws where ripping it. From within. The pain was killing me. Tears ran down from my eyes, as my worst creation ripped me apart.

_"W-what is that?" _I heard the old announcer gasp.

_"We never really named it. But Star calls it clawer. This battle is already over" _I smirked. If master believed I could control it, then I could.

With one final blow from clawers back claw it was free. Panting I fell to the floor, my body already healing itself.

Clawer, as Lucy called her, was a massive insect like beast. With a brown exoskeleton, close to 40 eyes, huge fangs and painfully sharp claws. It was the reason master kept our guild so small. We had no idea how it got into my body, but I'd always had it. When I was pissed off she came out. I was somehow forced to chant the summoning spell to bring her forth. And I had a hard time getting her to listen to me. But I'd do it. There where to many people here for her to go on a rampage.

"R-rouge. Get Rouge. Bu don't kill him" I panted pulling myself to my feet with my staff.

With a fierce cry Clawer charged. She was faster than me. Faster than the speed of light even. She bought her claw in to the air and slashed Rouge's stomach. She held back. No organs fell to the floor, so that was a good thing. She smashed her head into his and he was sent flying back just as I was. But he didn't hit the wall. Clawer had sprouted wings and flow behind him. Another hit sent him straight to the ground, unconscious.

Everything was silent. Only my heavy breaths could be heard. "S-spring time wins!" the pumpkin man broke the silence. Just. He stepped into the area only to have Clawer screech at him. He shot right back out again. I sighed, she was going to be difficult.

"Hey girl. It's alright. Shhh" I held my hand up to her. She tried to bite me. "Awww, you hungry sweet heart. KATHRINE CAN YOU BRING SOME MEAT HERE!" I bellowed. I could faintly hear her muttering that if I still hadn't control over her I shouldn't summon her.

None the less she bought down meat. Handing it to me, glaring at Clawer.

"Het it's alright girl, here, have some werewolf. It's good" I held my hand to her, carefully as she ate hit. I patted her hand and said calming things to her.

"i-is it s-safe?" Pumpkin guy asked, edging his way closer.

"Naww, she'll rip the whole place to bits if I don't get her back. STAR!" I screeched. Only she could get close to Clawer without being ripped to shreds.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I hate how I'm always the one Starla calls on in this situation. Sighing I put my beer down and headed towards Crawler. Careful not to move to fast. Crawler loved me, no idea why, but she did. As I approached Katharine, Starla and Clawer, I saw Clawers head snap towards me. She screeched and charged, knocking down Starla in her way.

**(oh my gawd, it's been to long readers. I feel so sorry and i missed you guys. I feel so bad, but i'v been drawing more then writing. Shit, i'll try to add more, more often but i can't pwomis that. Also if you have a Deeviantart account, or even if you don't could you go and look at my work. Just leave a review of what you think here or on Da.  
I'm BJ-Chan**

**Thank you.)**


	12. I challenge you!

**(Hi people. I just finished the next chapter. But i'm putting this challenge up first. I'll be adding some real life people into the story in the future If you can guess who they are, then i'll add your idea to the story. No matter how weird or wacky i'll add it. So yeah. First come first serve. Good luck my loyal people, now read if you dare. Mwhahaha)**


	13. Chapter 11

**Fairy tail's P.O.V**

As the beast charged Star, horror crossed the faces of the fairy tail team. Natsu was in shock, Erza had frozen, Wendy was about to be sick, Cana had dropped her drink, and Gray, he was going to jump down and save Lucy. He felt like he had to, he was the only one who knew who she was. But before he had even taken a step, the beast was on her. The horror he felt was displayed on all his teams faces.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Clawer had sprinted towards me. Not as fast as she could have gone, but still to fast for me to react. I felt her intense weight hit me and drag me to the ground. Then a hot sensation. Her tongue. She was licking my face like a dog.

"Oh -lick- come on girl -lick- gah -lick- stop it! Come on off me -lick-" I said pushing her off, and fixing my hood. She loved me. Totally and absolutely loved me. "I missed you to girl, just don't do that" I patted her head. She was the world's scariest, most uncontrollable beast. She was also the most affectionate dog in the world.

I started walking of the area "You guys coming or what!?" I yelled over my shoulder. Although I didn't see their faces, I'm sure they were rolling their eyes at me. They had no idea why Clawer loved me, but she did. She was like putty in my hands. I'd keep her if master wasn't so worried she'd go rouge and kill us all. Meh she always sweats the little things.

"If you want I'll get you a whole cow for dinner. Would you like that, hmm?" I patted her head and she let out a deafening screech. "I'll take that as a yes" I laughed.

"W-well that was interesting. I think" Pumpkin guy said. He looked around the area gasping. Everyone had been so caught up with Clawer they'd forgotten Rouge. I giggled, that was pretty funny. Everyone was so focused on Rouge at the start of the match, and by the end he was forgotten. Our guild's grate. I love them.

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

I took my seat back in spring times area. Clawer laid her head on my lap, and within seconds it was covered in drawl.

"Gross" I exclaimed, but so use to it I didn't care much. Humming I patted her head. She'd be out till Starla got enough magic to send her back to her hibernating state.

Team fairy tail was staring at us. A few strange looks where sent my way.

"What? Never seen a demon bug snuggling a girl before?" I asked voice with sarcasm.

"It's not that. It's just, have we met?" Erza asked. Aw crap, there slowly figuring it out.

"Ever been to the bottom of the ocean?" I asked, making up a quick cover story. When she shook her head I sighed. "Then we never met" With that I finished our conversation and went back to hugging Clawer.

The next match began and I didn't really care. Wendy would beat the Shit out this guy. Fairy tail would win, get applauded, and be smug. Same old same old. Huh I guess even with me forgiven them, I still had a grudged against them.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

The girl from spring time seemed familiar. But I just can't place her. The way she moved, her voice and smell. Where had I met her before? I couldn't place her. Who was she? And why did images of her fill my head?

With her soft skin, dreamy voice, fearless and cocky attitude I just couldn't escape her. Even through her face had remained hidden under her cloak for the games so far. I was captivated by her. Who the bloody hell is she?

**Day 2**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Waking up from my sleep wasn't the best today. I had been having a wonderful dream, although I couldn't remember it once I was awake, it left a warm glow in my stomach. It was scythe who woke me up. She had snuck into my room, lifted my shadow into the air, pulling me along with it. She dropped her magic and I dropped with it hitting the floor hard.

"Argh" I muttered weakly. "Scythe you're lucky Clawer didn't attack you. But why'd you do that?" I begged pulling myself to my feet.

"Cause you said I could compete in the first challenge but then you went and gave it to Dianna" Her eyes flared at me. Oh god I did promise her she could have the first game. And I gave it to Die! Argh, how could I forget?

"Oh man, I'm so sorry, but you try turning Die down. It's IMPOSIBLE!"

"… Yeah I guess. But I get today's game then."

"It's all yours. So….. We good?" I asked holding out my hand.

"Yeah, we're good" she gripped my hand and we grinned madly. "But the reason I'm waking you up is cause Seacole want's you."

My face fell. "Which one?"

"Danny boy" She responded. Both our faces were frowning now. Dan, or Danny boy as we called him, was our reserve. He was an idiotic piece of womanizing shit. His wife, Mary, was training to be our guilds next physician. She was a woman with dark skin, brown eyes and the sweetest smile. Her husband was her opposite. He was deafly pale, had blue eyes and his smile was a smirk so evil it'd send Zeruf running.

He was madly in love with his wife, but that didn't stop him sleeping around. Mary didn't really give a crap one way or the other. As long as the woman he slept with were willing and didn't get pregnant she didn't mind. This baffled me to no end. They both loved each other, but had no problem with sleeping with others. Although I've never seen Mary with another guy.

My fear was rooted in the fact that he was determined to sleep with me. He had made me his new goal, and I had been part of the guild long enough to know that he always got the girl. I shuddered just thinking about it.

"I-I guess I should get going then?" I asked nervously.

"Don't worry, he won't lay a hand on you if you don't want it. So just don't want" She smiled a small, worried smile as I headed out of the room.

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Danny boy you wanted me?" I asked stepping into his dimly lit room, followed short by Clawer. Grunting I looked into the shadows trying to find him. "This better not be another lame attempt to get me to sleep with you!" I yelled into the darkness. To my surprise I heard his voice from the bed.

"Well I was hoping that you would consider sleeping with me, but that's not the primary reason I called you here" I turned and saw him lying on top of his bed completely naked. This was a sight I had unfortunately come accustom to. Every time I saw him, or he called me he was naked. Weather it was to get my draft from Mary or he was hunting, which he did rather close to my house. He was always naked. It royally creeper me out.

"So what was the reason you called me here?" I inquired. Clawer, who had sat down next to me scratching her face, growled at Danny boy.

"I was going to tell you that Dianna's still asleep, so I'll be taking the reins for a while" I groaned. Damn you cruel universe!

"But why did you want me here? You could have just told me about it when we saw each other at the games."

"Yeah, but I'd have to be dressed out there, and there'd be less a chance you'd sleep with me."

"There can't be less of a chance if there's none in the first place" I stated banning the door closed. "I'LL SEE YOU IN THE AREA!" I called through the closed door, stamping down the hall. What a pig.

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Lalalalala" Starla sang as we took our seats. As I had promised we let Scythe have this game. Today it was a game called Maze. It was fairly simple. One person per guild would be transported to a random spot in a stone maze. They would have to fight any one who got in there way, if they lost they lost the game and gained no points at all, no matter what number they lost in. But there were also other people in the maze, along with varies monsters. I'd even heard that they'd caught some dark guild members and let them louse in the maze. It might explain why so many Ruin Knights where here.

There were even a few knights around us, sending worried looks at Clawer. Starla was still too weak to send her into hibernation, so she had spent the night sleeping under my bed. And the day following me around. I loved her and was happy to have her with me.

"Good luck Scythe!" I called out to her from my seat. I had sat on the very end as far from Danny as I could. He was sending me lust full looks that sent shivers down my spine. And not good shivers.

"Thanks' Star-Chan!" Scythe called as she disappeared. I hope she doesn't get into too much trouble. She's such a kind girl. But she can go a little over board.

She would be up against Erza, Hibiki, Sting and some other mages I had never heard of and didn't really care to remember the names of.

"Don't worry Star, it's not like Scythe's going to lose" Starla said flashing me a smile.

"It's not her I'm worried about. It's the other competitors'" I grinned at Starla, sending a worried look at the other competitors. This might be the last time we saw them with all limbs.

**(Woot done! Here you go little ducky's. A beaut~iful chapter. Hope you people like it and I send a shout out to mika0014 aka m for the Maze idea.**

**I also have to ask once again for some more ideas on games. I still need 5, so go, go, go.**

**Also I put the little challenge up. If someone can point out the real life character then they can choose something to happen in the story. No matter how wild or absurd, I'll change it to fit. (After all I wing this shit –shrugs- muh) So good luck people.)**


End file.
